I Wish You Nothing But the Best
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine meet up with Kurt by chance after not seeing him for many years. Seblaine, previous Klaine.


"Having fun yet?"

Blaine watched in amusement as his husband of seven years turned around to grin at him. The party behind them was in full swing as people danced to the string quartet and talked while holding champagne glasses. However out here on the balcony the buzz of conversation was low and the shadows held fast against the encroaching light from the ball room.

"It's not bad," Sebastian gave a non committal shrug.

"Are you bored?" Blaine asked as he walked closer.

"A little," Sebastian's loving smile turned into a smirk, "Especially when I much rather be alone with you."

"Sorry," Blaine gazed at his husband apologetically, "I've been preoccupied all night haven't I?"

"Don't worry about it Blaine," Sebastian reassured him, "You're trying to raise money for the charity you're on the board of. Plus you've suffered through enough cocktail parties filled with lawyers for me to have any right to complain."

"At least by the end of the night we'll have raised enough money for more music programs in schools," Blaine grinned teasingly up at Sebastian, "Unlike you lawyers who only talk about how to screw people over and take their money."

"Yet you married a lawyer," Sebastian leaned down a bit to invade Blaine's personal space.

"You did put together a very convincing argument," Blaine brushed his lips softly against Sebastian's.

"I' am known for that." Sebastian curled one arm around his waist to draw Blaine in closer. However instead of just embracing him like Blaine expected he grabbed Blaine's hand and started to sway the into a dance. His free hand immediately went up to Sebastian's shoulder as the two of them moved slowly to the music.

"In fact I have another one of my convincing arguments," Sebastian declared.

"Oh do you now?" Blaine laughed as Sebastian twirled him around.

"Indeed," Sebastian said with his classic confident smirk, "Since the kids are at their grandparents and we are already at a hotel I think we should stay the night here."

"We should?" Blaine asked with mock skepticism, "What could we possible do in a hotel room together?"

"Drink champagne, take a bath in a jacuzzi, order room service."

"Not too bad," Blaine nodded in approval, "But is that really it?"

Sebastian suddenly dipped Blaine down low before pulling back up to his full height. Blaine teetered on his feet for a second as the blood went rushing to his head. Then Sebastian leaned in to whisper into his ear which sent the blood in his body rushing downward.

"I will also fuck you senseless," Sebastian's warm lips grazed across his ear, "In various positions."

"I think you just won your case councilman," Blaine breathed out.

"Told you I would," Sebastian winked at him playfully before pulling himself out of Blaine's arms.

"Where are you going?" Blaine questioned as he watched Sebastian walk away.

His husband turned to smirk at him and Blaine's heart thudded in his chest. In almost embarrassing how just by looking at his husband could make Blaine flustered. It made him feel like a teenager going through his first crush. He blamed it on the fact that through the years Sebastian seemed to grow more attractive. His tall and lean body had grown broader as he moved from teenager to adult. The black tux he was wearing showcased his husbands muscles to perfection. His hair was swept back giving him a professional appearance instead of gelled up style he had as a teenager. His eyes were the same shade of green though they were no longer guarded but filled with warmth when he gazed at him. Sebastian had grown into such a stunning man that sometimes Blaine couldn't believed that it belonged all to him.

"I'm going to get us a drink," Sebastian announced.

"Okay but you have to stop me at just one," Blaine told him in a serious tone, "I have to make an inspirational speech in a half an hour and I can't be drunk."

"There goes tonight's entertainment," Sebastian teased before walking off.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband's retreating form. He moved over to the marble railing around the balcony and stared out at the hotel's garden. It was a beautiful night and Blaine enjoyed the chance to appreciate it. Despite it being for a good cause it was extremely tiring to spend your night smiling and shaking hands while making small talk. This little break with Sebastian was just what he needed to get through the rest of the charity ball. Then he could spend the night alone with his husband.

Blaine drifted away on thoughts of spending 'quality time' with his husband that he didn't notice someone had walked up behind him till they cleared their throat.

"Back already?" Blaine questioned assuming it was Sebastian, "I know you have this super power of locating alcohol but this is impressive even for..."

The rest of his words died in his throat once Blaine turned around. The man standing before him was not his husband but his first love.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt greeted.

Blaine stood there speechless not knowing what to do but stare. He hadn't seen or heard about Kurt in years and he had changed a lot. He almost seemed taller. His body was still lithe but there was more power to how he held himself. In Blaine's hazy memories of his teen years he remembered Kurt being graceful and careful with each movement he made. Now Blaine could see he possessed a confidence that he was close to having but never fully grasped as a teenager. Even his clothes were different with him wearing a simple black suite and crisp white shirt with no tie.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when he had yet to respond.

"Oh sorry...it's just..."Blaine took a moment to find the right words, "It's just a surprise to see you."

"A bad one?" Kurt seemed hesitant now.

"Of course not," Blaine rushed to assure him, "It's just been a very long time."

"Yes it has," Kurt agreed, "Too long."

The truth was Blaine never understood why they drifted apart. Their break up in their second year of college was not result of cheating or anything dramatic. Both of them had just recognized that what they wanted and needed as teenagers had now changed as they grew older. The break up had been amicable with the promise to remain friends. For awhile they had managed to keep a tenuous friendship. They would call three or four times a month. Kept up to date to their facebook profiles. Visited each other once or twice a year after Blaine moved to Chicago and Kurt stayed in New York. But after a few years life got in the way. They drifted further and further apart until ten years had gone by without hearing a word from each other.

"How you been?" Blaine asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm doing well," Kurt smiled at him, "Actually really well. I don't know if you heard but I started my own clothing line."

"I hadn't but that's fantastic Kurt!" Blaine said with genuine enthusiasm, "I always knew you'd be the next Tom Ford."

"Don't jinx me," Kurt chuckled and it made his eyes squint in a familiar way, "I'm not exactly a fashion legend yet."

"You will be," Blaine scoffed at Kurt's modesty.

"I appreciate the support," Kurt rolled his eyes in a way to show he wasn't actually annoyed, "What about you?"

"I'm a music teacher at Chicago High School for the Arts or I used to be."

"Used to be?" Kurt arched up one eyebrow in question.

"I took a few years off to raise my kids," Blaine said proudly, "I'll be going back to teaching soon now that my youngest is in school."

"You were a househusband?" Kurt asked in slight surprise.

"Yes and I loved it," Blaine proclaimed happily, "I got to be with my kids and take care of my family. Honestly I wanted to have more babies so I didn't have to go back to work."

"Good for you," Kurt compliment sincerely, "I think spending my entire day with children would have driven me insane but I could see you doing it. You were always caring and patient."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned at him, "But I'm guessing from your comment you don't have kids."

"Nope," Kurt said without a hint of regret, "My clothing line is my baby right now but I bet your kids are pretty cute."

"They really are," Blaine reached into the pocket of his tux to pull out his phone, "Do you want to see pictures?"

Kurt nodded in agreement and walked closer to get a better look.

"That's Thomas he's six," Blaine showed him a picture of a boy with dark curls and brown eyes who was covered in flour from baking cookies.

"Very cute," Kurt commented and Blaine couldn't help but preen like the proud parent he was.

"And this is Kathryn she's just turned five," Blaine scrolled to a picture of a girl with blonde hair done up in pigtails wearing a purple tutu and her hands firmly on her hips.

"She looks like a handful," Kurt stated.

"Oh she is," Blaine laughed at his sassy daughter, "She gets that from Sebastian..."

There it was. The name Blaine knew he probably shouldn't have mentioned. A part of him wondered if he should feel guilty even though he wasn't dating Kurt anymore. Blaine still felt strangely loyal to his teenage boyfriend. Yet at the same time he was not shameful of the life he made with Sebastian or the love the two of them shared.

"I heard the two of you got married," Kurt stepped away to place more between them.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked nervously.

"New Directions grapevine," Kurt smiled in amusement, "Santana and Brittney were invited to the ceremony then Brittney told Tina who told Artie who told Puck who told Finn who told Rachel who told me."

"Oh," Was all Blaine could say.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said in a soft voice, "We hadn't talked in years and Sebastian was never my biggest fan. I probably wouldn't have come even if you did invite me."

The two of them stood there silently not knowing what else to say. It was funny considering there was a time when Kurt was the person Blaine told everything to. There was barely a moment of silence when the two of them used to hang out together. Now after so many years Blaine didn't know where to begin.

"I have to say though," Kurt spoke up suddenly, "It made me wonder about all those times you said Sebastian meant nothing to you in high school. Obviously something had to be there."

Blaine stood there not knowing what to say. There was an old tug of long forgotten loyalties that he held for Kurt. Back when each text he sent to Sebastian came with a small amount of guilt. He did understand where Kurt was coming from but they weren't teenagers anymore. He didn't want to be held accountable for what he did or didn't feel back then.

"I won't lie to you and say that I felt nothing for him," Blaine struggled to put his answer into words, "But I never for one second considered betraying you."

"I know," Kurt agreed readily, "Despite all the drama we went through during that year I knew deep down you wouldn't cheat. It's just that...Sometimes I wonder how the two of you ended up together."

"He was my friend," Blaine answered honestly, "One of the few people I could talk to but I didn't fall in love with him until much later."

"I see," Kurt said but he could tell that he still didn't understand. Then again how much understanding can one expect from a ex-lover when trying to explain why you fell in love with someone else.

"It was never a matter of which one of you was better," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt nodded in reply. His lips twisted upwards in a half smile and it reminded Blaine of the Kurt he used to know in high school. The porcelain skin boy with bright blue eyes and a voice that brought tears to Blaine's eyes. He still kept all the memories of Kurt locked inside his heart. From time to time he would reflect back on what used to be. On what it felt like to be young and in love for the first time. But he knew the man standing before him was not the Kurt he fell in love with. Nor was he the Blaine that Kurt used to know. All they could do was pick up on the small left behind remnants of the boys they once were.

"Did you ever get married?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Came close once but it wasn't right."

"I'm sorry," Blaine offered.

"I'm not," Kurt shrugged casually in a way he never would back in high school, "If I did marry him I'd probably be divorcing him now and I'm too busy for that."

Before Blaine could question any further a voice cut in.

"Too busy doing what Hummel?"

Blaine watched in unease as Kurt turned to glare at a impassive looking Sebastian. Both men sized each other up in a way that reminded Blaine too much of predators who were about to attack. It brought Blaine back to all those times at the Lima Bean. Sebastian and Kurt were probably under the impression that he was oblivious to their fighting but he wasn't an idiot. He knew that neither of these two men who he loved dearly would ever see eye to eye.

"Smythe," Kurt greeted coolly.

"I like the clothes," Sebastian commented.

"Much better than my girl clothes, right?" Kurt drawled.

Sebastian just gave a smirk before turning to Blaine.

"They are waiting for your speech."

"Oh, right," Blaine flushed in embarrassment at having forgotten he reason he was here tonight, "I better get going then."

"It was nice to see you Blaine," Kurt said in a sincere voice.

"You too," Blaine agreed with a warm smile, "We should go get coffee or something."

"Maybe," Kurt gives him one of his odd smiles that Blaine could never quite read, "If there's time."

"Of course you'll be busy with everything," Blaine stood there not knowing if he should just wave goodbye or give Kurt a hug. The situation was made that much more awkward with Sebastian watching them. From the conflicted expression on Kurt's face it's obvious he's dealing with the same dilemma.

"Just hug it out already," Sebastian scoffed at them, "You would think the two of you had never slept together."

Kurt frowned in annoyance while Blaine can't help but chuckle. Leave it to his husband to bluntly put things into perspective.

"Take care Kurt," Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around the man who used to be his world, "Don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to," Kurt murmured into his hair, "I really am glad to see that you're happy."

"Me too," Blaine pulled away with a pleased grin.

The two share one final look before Blaine completely parted with him and walked over to his husband.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered against his cheek before pressing a kiss there.

"Go knock them dead Killer," Sebastian said as he brushed a quick kiss across his nose, "I'll be in there shortly."

Blaine gazes up at his husband's green eyes searching for any intention of malice. He knows it's unfair but old habits do die hard. He doesn't want Sebastian to get into a shouting match with Kurt. However his husband playfully winks at him before gently pushing him towards the door.

"I guess this means you won," Kurt said the minute Blaine had disappeared.

"Not in the way I said I would," Sebastian stared at Kurt intently, "It was stupid and wrong of me to think I could break the two of you up."

"Yes, I know Blaine felt obligated not to cheat."

"It's not that," Sebastian shook his head, "The two of you were really in love. Nothing that happened after your breakup will ever change that fact."

"My, my seems like Sebastian Smythe grew a heart," Kurt said in neither a mean or insulting way but mostly pleasantly surprised.

"Kind of hard not to when I have Blaine and the kids," Sebastian said as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Your children are beautiful," Kurt complimented, "You should be very proud."

"They are and I'am proud," Sebastian flickered his eyes to the ground in a moment of hesitation, "I'm also a very lucky man for being able to spend my life with Blaine."

"I think it's more than just luck," Kurt said honestly, "I saw the two of you earlier. I don't think I've ever seen Blaine that happy or carefree."

Sebastian and Kurt stood there regarding each other thoughtfully. The old anger and resentment had long since faded away. Each recognized the other as being neither a threat nor a friend. But two people whose paths continued to cross because they loved the same man. A man they both knew in different ways but who had changed their lives for the better. Sebastian could see now how pointless it was to hate someone who saw Blaine the way he did. Even if that meant sharing Blaine's heart with him.

"You take care of that Warbler," Kurt smirked as he walked back into the building.

Sebastian watched his retreating form and silently promised that he would.


End file.
